The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for treating food particles, and, in particular, relates to a cutting board apparatus incorporating features for facilitating removal of the food particles from the cutting board area and subsequent capturing for disposal.
Cutting boards are known in the art, and, typically, incorporate a cutting surface which may be planar or incorporate indentations to collect fluid released during the cutting process such as the juices released during the cutting of meat.